


Forbidden Treasure

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Hunter Street (TV), Rufus (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Crossover, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Sal Hunter is on the hunt for a bit of treasure taken from the Hunter Collection. A necklace that turns dogs into humans. He finds out that the necklace is the possession of Manny Garcia and being worn by his dog.
Relationships: Manny Garcia/Rufus, Manny Garcia/Sal Hunter
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Treasure

In ancient texts regarding the Hunter and Saganash families numerous art works, sculptures, gems and other such fineries have come into their possession for protection and study over the long years they have existed. If not one of the families then those texts made cryptic hints to the Relatives taking pieces of art into their care. Over hundreds of years and priceless artifacts being handed down from generation to generation, some things unfortunately had broken or gone missing. However, there was one particular artifact that showed up from time to time after being lost for years at a time. 

A golden necklace decorated with a Chinese dragon said to hold ancient magic and warned never to be worn by man nor beast. This had been the study of focus for one of the youngest current Hunters for the last two weeks. 

Looking over countless books to see why this one necklace continued to appear all over the family history, tying together it's disappearances and reappearances that seemingly happened randomly. But one key piece of the puzzle was that a lot of the Hunters had spotted a mysterious cat nearby a few days before each disappearance. But the reappearance was always just pure chance or luck, something Sal Hunter hated to read.

So he did some research of his own, looking into similar pendants and their origin. Most of them had mention of dragon magic and transformative properties. The last one mentioned anywhere was online and actually mentioned in a post about some school student who came out of nowhere. Thanks to each of the pendants having slightly different markings, Sal knew that this one belonging to some blond idiot who exploded in popularity was the one under Hunter protection.

After finding out this boy’s address, Sal booked a flight to the US behind his parents back and snuck out to catch it. Well, he says he snuck out but really just pretended like he was going to some sleepover for the weekend. When really just a few hours later he was touching down onto American soil in search of an ancient magical amulet that now belonged to some dope with dirty-blond hair. Finding said dope was no issue, nor was blending into the school and acting like he belonged there. Sal spent a whole day pretending to be a student with no hassles, following around this Rufus kid who seemed so much like a dog that Sal was starting to believe in magic. The tricks, small treats, generally horrible smell and eager personality. If not magic then this kid was just downright annoying. How he was ever popular, Sal would never understand. 

However, he noticed another boy hanging around in the background of Rufus all day. A tall broad-shouldered teen with dark hair and a somewhat stoic expression. He spoke to Rufus lightly but mostly hung out around some girl Sal could only assume to be a girlfriend.

With how little they spoke, Sal was surprised to see the two boys join up to walk home together. Suddenly chatting up a storm, some of which Sal caught from behind them where he trailed along. 

Nothing interesting, of course, just every now and then one of them would make a joke about some dog. Further instilling his idea that Rufus somehow was actually a dog. 

“Focus on the mission, Sal! Get the necklace, ignore the dog-boy…” He told himself, carefully following the pair until they turned into a wide front lawn and into a two story house. Not as big as the Hunter house, but a decent place for down in the suburbs. 

As the pair walked inside and shut the door, Sal rushed over to the house and ducked into a bush. From that position he could peek through a window and watch Rufus run instantly to a doggy bed where he made a little circle then sat down. Like an obedient dog. As for the other boy, he went into the kitchen before returning with two things. A bag of chips and a few dog treats. When he offered one to Rufus, who looked more like a slut hungry for cock than a dog happy for a treat, the dog-boy pouted and whined. Looking directly at the bag of chips his seemingly owner held.

After a few words, and a short argument, the bag of chips lay torn up on the floor with chips strewn around the living room and the broad-shouldered boy chasing Rufus up the stairs. 

With them distracted, Sal moved through the bushes and found a drainpipe to climb up. The new vantage point gave him a perfect view into the boy’s bedroom, watching as Rufus was pushed onto the bed. A second later his shorts were yanked down around his ankles and Rufus was working to remove his shirt. The two boys came together for a rough kiss full of passion and heat. Their tongues battled eagerly during the kiss, with both boys grabbing everything they could reach. The hunky boy’s hands grabbed the blond’s ass, lifting him up to grind harder. Watching this happen made Sal’s eyes widen and his heart race, throbbing in his skinny jeans. The teenagers in the tidy bedroom were grinding together, with the blond boy completely naked as they made out. No underwear under his jeans but the other didn’t look surprised.

Watching them intensely, Sal loved watching the broad boy slamming down against Rufus. It was startling when instead of moaning the dirty-blond boy barked, with Sal having forgotten that he was technically a dog, he just watched two hot boys making out with so much hunger they could have been a couple.

After a while the muscular boy stripped naked as well, making a show of things by ripping his dorky polo shirt to shreds and letting Rufus lick every inch of his stunning abs. He was ripped, with bulging biceps that were almost as thick as his thighs. Easing down his black sweatpants, Rufus’ tongue followed the teen’s V-line down to a thick bush of pubes where he stopped to take a deep sniff before his lips met with the boy’s cock. Almost as thick as a water bottle, the six-inch monster throbbed. Looking ready to tear up Rufus’ ass.

Sal’s breath was unsteady watching the whole ordeal, staring at them for two hours as the older boy pounded, hammered and outright destroyed Rufus’ bubble butt in every position imaginable to a fifteen-year-old. He would be lying to say he hadn’t cum in his pants just watching, unable to jerk off. 

At five-thirty they stopped for dinner, Rufus walking down stairs with an ass full of cum. That was when Sal lowered back onto the ground and helped himself to a packed dinner and settled himself up in the garden where nobody would see him. Cuddled up for the night waiting for the house to fall asleep.

At ten he was woken up from a small nap by the sound of howling and something slamming against something. Again he climbed up the drainpipe and was greeted by the view of the hunky boy pulling Rufus’ hair back as he fucked him again. Now Sal wondered just how much stamina this hunk had in him. This round of sex only lasted about fifteen minuetes before they wrapped up for bed, with Sal waiting another hour until he was sure they were asleep before enacting his plan. 

Thankfully nobody locked the bedroom window and Sal was easily able to slide it open and creep inside, using his light weight to his advantage. Silent and sneaky, he carefully unclasped the necklace from around Rufus’ neck. It was a little sad that he still slept in a doggy bed, but at least he was naked for a close up view. As soon as the necklace was removed, a purple and golden mist enclosed around Rufus’ body and whipped around wildly for a few seconds. A soft glow filled the room before the mist dissipated and in his place was a golden-furred dog.

Sal gasped a little too loud and recoiled back into something warm and solid.

“Who are you, and why did you take this?” A voice snapped, then a hand took Sal’s wrist and forced it up. Applying just enough force for Sal’s hand to open due to the pain, dropping the dragon pendant. 

“Ah!” Sal grunted, struggling against the vice-grip. “Le-let me go!”

Swinging the boy around like a ragdoll, the muscular teen threw him onto the bed with a smirk. Whoever this stranger thief was, he was kind of cute. And if this was some attempt by another squirrel or something to get Rufus’ magic necklace, then it was a worse attempt then sending a cat-girl named Cat.

“What do you want with Rufus’ necklace?” He snapped in a voice that surprised Sal. It was a little higher pitch than he expected, but still had a deepness to it.

“It…” Started Sal quietly, gulping when his eyes trailed lower down the hunk’s defined body. Apparently they both slept naked, as his eyes reached a semi-hard but still thick piece of meat swinging between the hunk’s legs. “Be-b-belongs t-to… my family…”

The dark-haired boy snorted. “Heard that one before… you’re not a cat, are you?”

“No?” A little confused by the question, Sal had to remind himself that just across the room was a golden retriever that had minutes ago been a human boy on this very bed getting his brains fucked out. Blushing, he looked past the bigger boy to the snoring dog. “Th-the Hunters are protectors of that amulet. I need it back, it was stolen from us fifty years ago,”

With a shrug, the older boy picked it up and dangled it around. He looked displeased with Sal’s answer, “Yeah well two years ago a cat told us that she is, too. So no, you aren’t getting it.”

Sal was thinking quickly, and not fully paying attention when he blurted something out. The moment the words left his mouth, Sal’s cheeks were redder than a tomato and he felt like jumping out a window. “I could trade you for it! Your dick still looks unfinished, I’m guessing that I could finish you better than your dog...”

Both teenage boys just stared at each other for a long moment and it looked like the older one was wondering how much this little thief saw. Regardless of being caught fucking Rufus, albeit human form, his cock was throbbing slightly at the idea of getting this cute boy around his dick; he looked petite and nervous but at the same time very eager to make that trade. Gulping, the older boy thought about it for a minute before coming to a decision. He reached down and wrapped a hand around his semi hard cock, squeezing it as he crossed back over to his bed and waved the piece of meat at Sal.

Watching in awe as the cock was offered up to him, Sal crawled over fast and grabbed the thickness. Licking around the mushroom head and falling in love with the taste. Sal could feel the tip twitching and the cock grow steadily in his hand, filling up his palm better than his own cock could ever hope to. While it hardened he engulfed the head, sucking and bobbing on it. 

The older boy played with Sal’s messy brown hair, weaving his fingers in and giving little tugs as he grunted with pleasure. 

“Mm…” Sal moaned as he pulled off, “I’m Sal by the way,”

“Manny Garcia,” Manny smiled down at Sal, his six-inch cock at full mast. The boy had a damn talented tongue on him, better than Rufus’s messy licking. “Keep sucking me, it feels so good!” 

Smirking around the fat tip, Sal stuck his tongue out to worship more of Manny’s length. Its musky boyish taste filling his mouth and making the sixteen-year-old’s body tingle with pleasure. Eager for more, he wiggled closer and took more of the length into his mouth. Feeling as it soon pushed into his throat by forcing it wider, forcing Sal to relax his throat in order to accommodate its size. Wondering if he would actually be able to swallow this big dick, already feeling his jaw strain just trying to fit the tip in his throat.

Leaning low over the boy’s smooth tanned body, Manny thought nothing of it when he grabbed a handful of Sal’s squeezable ass. So soft and sensitive as a simple grope had the boy moaning around Manny’s dick. 

Sal wiggled his ass a little temptingly as he bobbed along Manny’s meat, wondering just how far he could take this trade. Manny seemed to love his skills as the teen was already bucking into his warm mouth and he could feel the cock pushing deeper desperately. So Sal, while struggling a little, tried to open wider for its girth. Which was itself a struggle. 

The strong smell of musk and cum wafting from the cock was filling Sal’s head with images of the intense sex he had bared witness to, remembering every detail of Rufus and Manny’s naked bodies and lean muscles as they pounded for what felt like hours. But now he was up close and personal with one of their cocks. Manny’s dick was long and bulged with pulsing veins that made the dark pink head throb, pumping a few small drops of precum onto Sal’s tongue. His thickness was close to a soda can, with the boy’s fingers barely wrapping around its girth thus why Sal’s jaw was struggling to keep sucking him. Despite this it only took a few minutes and a little ‘ghulk!’ before Sal’s nose was buried in Manny’s wild bush of dark hair, able to smell musk and sweat on the boy. 

When he went to pull back and breath, he found himself stuck with the girthy six-inches buried down his throat. Manny was leaning over further on top and preventing Sal from moving, leaving the younger boy to moan around his dick and struggle for a few minutes before he realised and pulled back. Yet when his slimy cock left the boy’s mouth, Sal wore a glazed look of lust and stuck his tongue out as a stand of saliva connected between the tip of his tongue and tip of Manny’s dick.

“Oh man…!” Many gulped, quickly grabbing his phone from the nightstand and snapping a pic of Sal’s sexy face. “You want more dick, thief?”

Sal giggled weakly, “Yessss…”

Manny didn’t hesitate to slide his cock back into the boy’s waiting mouth, feeling as Sal quickly went to work bobbing on the thickness and using his tongue to absolutely worship. When he looked down, however, the glazed look was fading and Sal was now admiring his broad chest. 

Scanning every inch of the broad-shouldered boy’s bulky body, his smooth body glistening with sweat to make the muscle pop with definition, Manny’s killer v-line that Sal couldn’t help but follow with a fingers, treasure trail leading up to his belly button and finally the teenager’s chiselled pecs. They were so firm and strong, flexing as he breathed in and relaxing as he breathed out. Sal’s hand felt its way up to run a thumb over his nipple, worshipping both chest and cock at once.

Sal was too turned on to stop wiggling his butt and grinding into the bed, at the same time taking the older boy’s dick deep and rough down his throat. Allowing Manny to fuck his mouth by bucking in hard.

“Oooh my god, dude! You’re fu- you’re milking me!” Manny cried, pulling away from the boy’s ass and focusing on playing with his short hair. Guiding the boy deeper and faster, impaling deep in Sal’s warm mouth. He felt it constrict around his cock, pulsing against the walls of Sal’s throat. “Im gonna cum soon! You swallow?”

Sal was a sucker for cum, though he had only had his own. A boy of science, the young thief nodded and hummed to give more sensation to his blowjob. Hollowing his hips to milk every inch of Manny Garcia for a few more minutes before-

“Ngh, cumming!” Manny grunted in a husky voice.

Sal felt it. The cum flooded his throat. Every hot, sticky rope of teenage cum shooting inside of him only to be quickly swallowed and replaced by the next shot. After all he watched that day it was a miracle that Manny had any spunk left in his heavy balls, especially that much. But Sal was more than happy to drink every drop. Although he still managed to whine when it stopped throbbing and pumping cum, growing louder when Manny retracted his dick.

“You still don’t look done…” Sal said sheepishly, hope lacing his words. “Can I help a little more?”

While Manny felt like his tank was close to empty, he couldn’t deny such a sexy boy begging for it like that. So he stroked his length back to full hardness and bit his lip. Nodding, he asked: “Do I get that ass?”

“All yours.” Sal said a little too fast.

Manny smiled broad enough to show some teeth, excited to try a fresh hole that he hadn’t already made loose with an intense fuck. It was about time to take things nice and slow, make sure this hot tan boy’s tight likely virgin ass didn’t stay tight for long. Watching a dribble of cum running down Sal’s lip, the older hunk scooped it up with a thumb before licking it up. A sight that had Sal verbally moaning, loving that Manny ate his own cum.

Since he felt a little awkward being the only one dressed, Sal sat up on the bed and peeled off his shirt. It was an impressive sight to see the Dutch boy’s bare chest, being lean and smooth with a sexy caramel tan to his skin that others found irresistible. His dark chocolate nipples were hard in the night’s chill, sensitive when Sal ran a hand over them slowly caressing himself. Manny was surprised by the slim four-pack forming on the boy’s chest, knowing he was going to love fucking the hot lean boy.

Suddenly he hooked under Sal’s arms and scooped him up from the bed, pulling the boy onto his bulky chest. Sal wrapped around Manny, legs around his waist and arms around Manny’s neck. Their lips came together for a kiss with more sweetness than Rufus ever received. He was always too fast with things, and messy. He loved licking everything on Manny. But now that Sal was around his waist the boy took his sweet time kissing him. Making it hard and lingering before breaking away, albeit for a moment before they resumed making out. 

Sal parted his lips and accepted Manny’s tongue, going to war with it before losing the battle and any dominance. Manny explored his new territory with interest, moaning down Sal’s throat. 

However, as they frenched heatedly the boy’s hands got cheeky in running his fingernails down Sal’s spine. Making him shiver as the hand ran lower, not stopping even at his pants. Instead Manny’s fingers hooked into the hem and harshly yanked them down just enough to expose Sal’s hole. 

A finger pressed against the tightness, and Sal let out a sharp yelp that broke the kiss. “Ma-Manny wait! At least lube it first… or skip the finger,”

Manny cast a smirk at the needy boy, using one hand to support his oh so soft ass while bringing a finger to Sal’s lips. It was accepted quickly, with the thief starting to suck on the digit and get it wet for his tightness. His tongue wrapped around as he slobbered on it, sucking it like a cock until Manny took it away then rammed it deep into Sal’s hole. He had been hoping to show off his skilled tongue some more but this worked too.

“AH!” Sal grunted, gritting his teeth. “So good!”

“Yeah wait till that’s my dick, dude!” Manny said excitedly as he eased the finger in and out of Sal’s amazingly tight hole. Even Rufus hadn’t been this tight as a virgin. That ass was loose from day one. Moving in and out of the younger boy, Manny kissed his neck. Making sure to pull Sal closer as his finger worked the depths.

Riding the digit, the Hunter boy’s eyes rolled back. Loving the strange dirtiness between them, Manny’s mix of roughness and passion that just put him on a whole other level. When a second finger pressed to his hole Sal expected to feel it jam up inside him in one go. But instead felt it ease past his ring to join the other, slowly sinking in inch by inch until buried to the knuckle. Leaving him a few seconds to adjust before the two parted and scissored his rosebud wide apart. Though this act was a struggle due to its unwillingness to stretch.

“Gotta say… I don’t think I’m going to fit!” Manny exclaimed.

Pouting even as the finger pleasured him, rubbing against his prostate, the younger boy kissed Manny hard. “No! I need it to fit… it’s so hot watching you fuck him and I need to try it-”

“Even if I force it to fit?” Manny asked, his voice lower than the hunky one he had been using.

“Even if you have to force it… whatever that means,” Sal agreed, sealing the deal with another light kiss. He didn’t know why but he was hooked on kissing the stud. “Mm…”

Pulling his finger out of the tightness, Manny wrapped around the young Hunter and carried him across to a wall where he pinned the boy. Reaching into his nightstand before pulling out a hidden bottle of lube that the hunk proceeded to rub into the length of his cock. Letting Sal watch him stroke his meat, getting it all slick and intimidating. It was a beautiful sight, it's dark pink head pulsing with anticipation and a veiny, thick shaft looking ready to tear Sal in half. When pressing it to his tight pink rosebud, one could really get a good idea of its size. From looking at the tip, there should have been no way Manny would fit inside.

But it only took a few minutes of whining, moaning, begging a few small tears in the corners of Sal’s eyes before his ass touched Manny’s crotch. Both legs wrapped around the buff boy as he pulled back a few inches before fucking them back inside. 

Sal gasped feeling the cock pound against his innards, sending shivers up his spine. Every time it hit that spot inside Sal’s body would jump, his cock twitching against Manny’s buff chest.

Moaning huskily in the boy’s ear, Manny started to roughen his thrusts. Pounding Sal into his bedroom wall, not caring who heard or what fell off the shelf. He just needed to fuck the cute caramel boy and fuck him deep. Picking up a good pace as he plowed the boy into the wall, sure to crack it if he had gone all out like Manny did on Rufus. But he was taking it slower with Sal, allowing the boy to feel the full size of his cock pumping back and forth. In and out of his stunning ass. 

Sal could almost feel the tip in his stomach, loving the way it filled him perfectly. Reshaping his innards and forcing his ass to take on the same of Manny’s cock. 

“Ngh, fuck you feel so good…!” Manny grunted, a moment before taking Sal’s earlobe between his teeth. “And so hot…”

“Ma-Manny!” Sal shouted a little too loud. Biting his lip, the boys hoped nobody had heard them. 

Fucking the young boy gently for a while with his ears pricked for any sign of movement, Manny finally heard a creak and basically threw Sal onto his bed. Jumping on top of the boy before rolling them into a spooning to hide the tanned boy. Manny threw on the covers and wrapped Sal tight to keep him hidden. Sliding back into Sal’s ass, pushing up deep so he could fuck him under the covers without anyone seeing; Manny moaned low and soft in Sal’s ear in such a way that made the boy shiver, releasing a moan of his own when the older boy’s hand wrapped around his cock. Slow fucking with their feet interlocked.

When Manny’s door opened and poured light into the room, a groaning voice called out asking if he was awake. But there was no reply from the dark room, only the panting of a sleeping dog. Manny was in bed asleep. Nothing new. The door closed and whichever parent it was returned to bed.

Moaning for the boy, Manny was quick to resume fucking him. Spooning Sal as his cock filled the boy, stroking his six-inch cock as they went along. Making the two feel amazing.

Sal’s breath was short and interrupted as every time the cock filled him the boy forgot how to breath. Its feeling and the smell of sex intoxicating the Dutch boy, not to mention Manny’s hand moving along his shaft. Squeezing the throbbing cock, jerking it off at a steady pace in his attempt to milk Sal of his hot cum. After all, he had used his throat and ass to do what Rufus never could: Finish Manny off. 

He would often go to bed after roughly fucking his dog-boy for hours on end or forcing him to suck his meaty cock during homework but no matter how much he got into it or how badly Rufus wanted more cum, Manny just couldn’t keep it up with the blond boy for much longer than two loads. But here he was three loads down and working up a fourth about to blow inside Sal Hunter. The thought of breeding his caramel ass made the boy grunt.

“I’m gonna breed your boy pussy, Sal…” He whispered, slamming hard enough to make a slapping sound. 

Hearing that combined with his own help of pleasure was the end for Sal. His cock spasmed, shooting an uncontrollable load of sticky cum right into Manny’s palm. The older boy folded his hand over the tip to catch the load and not mess up his newly cleaned sheets. It was hell to get Rufus’ cum out of things. 

But he loved the sounds coming from Sal as he came, a soft hunky whine that drove him near orgasm. Pulling his sticky hand out, Manny offered it to the boy, feeling Sal’s tongue lap at his open palm to eat his own cum while being fucked. To his surprise, however, Sal kissed him. Hard and with a fire to it that finally made Manny cum.

A smaller load but enough to nicely coat the boy’s ass from the inside, a single drop running down Sal’s ass.

When he went to pull away from the bed, spending and thinking he should go catch a flight home now that he had the pendant back, Sal felt Manny tighten around him like a boa constrictor.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Manny asked, cuddling the boy even as his cock slipped out. “Stay the night… I wanna get to know you,”

While every fibre of his being was screaming ‘NO! You don’t know him! Don’t do a Max!’ Sal trusted that Manny wouldn’t hurt him even after trying to steal the pendant. He snuggled back into the muscular boy’s arms and kissed his cheek, getting one back on the neck.

“Good night?”

“For now.” Manny grinned cheekily, his cock twitching against Sal’s butt.

“Oh, woah… Yeah, for now!”


End file.
